Memoirs of a Bounty Hunter
by Charlett
Summary: After being saved by Luffy, Shuraiya the bounty hunter begins his new life on Partia Island with his sister and her Grandpa. However, something continues to haunt the young bounty hunter...
1. Part 1

Alright, here we go. If you haven't seen OP Movie 4, then these characters, you will not know who these people are. I bet you thought it'd be about ZORO, huh? HAH, like I'd ever make a fanfic only about him! Oh yeah, on with the story.

If you want to know who Shuraiya, Adelle and their Jii-Chan are, then check out Movie 4. Just search for it on You Tube or something, you can pick it up. Or, if you're lazy and want to know who they are NOW, then here is a handy guide:

Shuraiya Bascud: A famous bounty hunter known as the "Pirate Executioner". He trained his whole life from a young boy and dipped his hands in the blood of thousands of pirates, all for revenge against Gasparde for killing his little sister, Adelle. Unfortunately, Luffy got to Gasparde first…

Adelle Bascud: At the age of three she was thrust into a river while her brother helplessly watched. She was picked up by Jii-Chan before she drowned, and she had amnesia; the only thing she remembered was her name. Jii-Chan gave her the name Anaguma, a male's name, to hide her identity as a girl. A little girl should not help an old man run a boiler, after all. The two were captured just after meeting by Gasparde, and forced to work on his ship for eight years. She tried to become a member of Gasparde's crew so she could gain recognition as a pirate and get money to protect Jii-Chan, and as luck would have it, she attempted to kill Luffy to get the recognition. Together, Luffy and "Anaguma" worked together to save Jii-Chan and defeat Gasparde.

"Jii-Chan": Has no other name. It means "Grandpa" or "Old Man", on familiar terms. Other people tend to call him "Jii-San". This old man runs the boiler of the Salamander, the ship that Gasparde stole eight years ago when he ransacked Shuraiya and Adelle's hometown. He took care of Adelle, keeping the pirates' eyes away from her, and they tolerated her existence as a worker on the ship. During the battle with Luffy, Jii-Chan explodes the boiler on the Salamander, and is able to escape from the ship with Luffy and Shuriaya.

The three then are reunited all because of Luffy and crew. They say goodbye and Shuraiya promises that the next time he meets Luffy, he'll kill the pirate. Luffy accepts the treatment (Pirates are supposed to be prepared for people wanting to kill them), and the three begin a new life on Partia Island.

And now, without further ado, a bring you, "Much Ado About Nothing!"

Or not…

READ ON!

Memoirs of a Bounty Hunter

Part 1

"Oi oi oi!" A bounty hunter named Shuraiya roared as a young girl rushed under his arm. He was carrying a hot pan filled with eggs in that hand, and was afraid of spilling anything hot on her, "Do you WANT to get burnt, Adelle?"

Adelle stuck her tongue out at her brother as she applied her cap, tucking her long hair under said cap. She then rushed to the door, "Stop being noisy! I'm going out!"

"OUT?" Shuraiya shouted as the girl slammed the door behind her, "I'm making BREAKFAST!"

An old man in the corner, known only as "Jii-Chan" by his "Granddaughter", Adelle, flipped a page of his newspaper, "She's a handful, isn't she?"

"Couldn't she be like other girls?" Shuraiya muttered, "She was always so dainty before…" He cut himself off from reopening old wounds, and turned back to the eggs before they burned.

Another page was flipped, "People change… much like you…"

"Now you're sounding noisy," The bounty hunter growled as he flipped the eggs, avoiding a splash of hot oil, "I didn't HAVE to take you into my house, you know."

"Hah, Adelle wouldn't let you shove me out into the cold. You're stuck with me until I'm dead."

"THAT… can be arranged…" Shuraiya hissed. "Jii-Chan" simply laughed.

"HEY!" Adelle shouted, opening the door and poking her head in. She was already covered in the scratches of the brambles that were outside of their house on Partia Island. Ever since their scuffle with Gasparde and their recent friendship with the Straw Hat Pirates, the three had been living together in a rather small house outside of town. Although it could barely fit the three at the beginning, with Jii-Chan's expertise at building, Adelle's enthusiasm with building what her grandpa couldn't, and Shuraiya's bounty hunting bringing in lots of Beli, the three were living in a relatively large house; happily living as if they were a real family… a real family… "Aren't you done with breakfast yet? JII-CHAN! My knees hurt, where's the antiseptic?"

"Quit your hollering!" Shuraiya roared. The two siblings had recently been reunited with Jii-Chan's help. They were afraid of speaking to each other for a while, but after a month of living together, the two of them had just gotten down to shouting at each other just like siblings should. The two stared at each other, lightning practically flying from their eyes as they stared each other down. Finally, the older brother decided it was stupid to keep up the staring contest, and slid the eggs onto a plate. He dropped it onto the counter and walked off, "Fine, eat up. I'm… going to go take a shower."

Adelle stared after her brother, and looked to her Jii-Chan. He shrugged, and she reached out to grab the eggs. She walked out the door as she ate her breakfast with her fingers. It was hard, as they were slippery, but somehow she managed. Jii-Chan watched as Adelle left, and smiled a bit to himself, "So THAT'S why our plates have been disappearing," he murmured.

---

Shuraiya tossed his favorite (Sick) jacket off and tested the water of the shower as he took off his under shirt. Not ready yet… After he kicked off his shoes and discarded the rest of his attire, he tested the water again. Dammit, now it was too hot! "Piece of crap…" He muttered, "Why aren't there any plumbers in Partia?" It needed to be fixed soon, or he'd get scalded the second he wasn't careful! Finally, the damned thing was alright, and he slid into the shower, taking a deep breath and letting the warm water fall around him. Whenever Shuraiya got mad at life, and simply wanted to walk away from the world, he would just let the water wash away all of his troubles. However, now… something lingered.

"I can't keep living like this…" He whispered to the showerhead as it splattered water on his face. He ignored the annoying sting the drops left on his still open eyes, because he was still in thought, "What… example am I leaving Adelle?" He grabbed at his forehead, deep in thought, "If I stay a bounty hunter, I'm just telling her that I haven't thrown off my vengeful past. I'm telling her that all I live for is for a vengeance that doesn't exist any longer." Shuraiya pulled his bangs back to keep them out of his face, and thought, long and hard. What was he supposed to do with life now?

---

Adelle wandered down the streets of the town, eating her breakfast with her fingers. She finished quickly enough, and dropped her plate into the brush without a second thought and walked off to challenge all her male peers to a fight. Unfortunately, it was much harder to find a good fight nowadays, mostly because she had already beaten all of the boys up and God knew THEY weren't going to get into another fight with her. Anyone with a famous pirate hunter for a brother wasn't someone to take lightly!

She put her hands on her hips after realizing that she wasn't going be able to entertain herself by beating the snot out of someone else, and looked out at the sea from the hill the town was nestled upon. She stared out at the sea, and something popped into her mind on a whim. She wanted to answer a question that was entering her head: "What would Jii-Chan be buying from the bazaar that came from a merchant ship today?" With a hop, a skip, and a jump, she was rushing through the down sloping streets to the port at the bottom of the island.

The girl screeched to a halt once she arrived at the port. She could see that there were no ships coming in, and she could not really understand why. As Adelle stood at the port, a middle aged fisherman nearly ran into her, "Hahaha! Adelle-Chan, be careful where you space out, could you?" Shuraiya's sister turned around at the man, and she smiled a bit at him, turning back to the ocean.

"Ossan?" She asked, pointing across the ocean, her eyebrow quirked in question, "Why… Why haven't there been any ships coming today?"

The fisherman blinked and looked at the horizon which Adelle pointed towards. He never gave it much thought, but now that she mentioned it… "You're right, nothing has come in other than that ship that swept in rather quickly this morning. Something must be going…" He cut himself off as he looked at the previously mentioned ship. Adelle blinked at the fisherman's wide eyes. Turning, the girl peered to see the one large ship docked in the port, and she gasped. There, upon the flag, was an unmistakable Jolly Roger.

"…Onii-Chan!" She shouted, turning to tell her brother, the bounty hunter, of the swift and silent arrival of a pirate crew, but she was soon stopped by two of the port's workers. It was then that the two realized they had never seen their faces before…

"Which 'Onii-Chan' are you talking about, little one?" The man in the worker's uniform asked, reaching his hand out to take her wrist. He was blocked by the fisherman's pole, which was up in a flash to protect the young girl.

"Don't touch her. She didn't give you permission…" The fisherman said. The obvious pirate growled and drew a stiletto that was tucked away in his jacket's inside pocket. He gave a roar and brandished it before him in an attempt to intimidate the two. Adelle refused to be scared. She was Shuraiya's sister! She needed to be brave! After the pirate thrust his dagger at the fisherman, she ducked under the strike and drew back her fist. She slammed it in the best location she could find: the groin.

Partia Island's fisherman laughed and the second pirate screamed aloud, his eyes bulging from his face as Adelle dropped the man twice her size. He clutched his crotch and his opponent raised her fists high into the air, "Take that! A Curse upon your ancestors, you piece of…"

"Adelle-Chan!" The fisherman shouted, slamming his willow pole into the second pirate's gut so hard it snapped in two. The enemy dropped to the ground, winded, "Watch your opponents! What would your brother think if he found out you were fighting like a novice?"

The girl looked up at the man, and she suddenly gasped, "That's right, Onii-Chan!" She turned and rushed off, "I need to tell Onii-Chan about the pirates! Take care, Ossan! I'll go get him right now!"

"Adelle-Chan!" The fisherman shouted as she rushed up the hill towards her home, "Be careful!" The young woman needn't be told twice, as she could already tell that the pirates were spreading out through the town. If the first two they encountered were hiding so well within the society, then how would the next pirates she encountered look? She didn't need to wonder too long, because as her mind became clouded with the one desire to get home, her instincts were dulled, and she barely noticed that a rather large man cloths lined her and dragged her into the air with one burly arm,

"Oi oi oi, Nii-Chan, where are you headed off to this find day?" He asked, mistaking the little girl for a rambunctious boy, with her cap and trousers on. Adelle stared up at the man. He was dressed like the beer brewer, although she knew that the brewer did not possess such a scary scar across his face.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, kicking and screeching, "I need to get home! Let me GO!"

"Nii-Chan, you know it's not polite to run through the streets, someone…" The pirate dragged her closer so he could whisper into her ear, "Could snatch you off the street with the intent to eat you up, Little One…"

"Nooooo! Let me GO!" Adelle bit ferociously on the man's hand, and he gave a roar, tossing her roughly away. She slammed heavily into a wall, and promptly slumped to the floor, unconscious. With a shrug, the pirate turned and wandered off, absolutely sure that the blood staining the cap proved the child was dead. Adelle was left unconscious upon the cobblestones, her prone body attracting no attention from the rest of the pirates as the men slipped into the society, unbeknownst to any of the townspeople…

---

Jii-Chan blinked as he heard a knock on the door. Placing his newspaper on the end table, he dragged himself out of his chair in the corner of the front room and walked to the door. He opened it, and smiled at the man on the other side, "May I help you?"

"I have heard you were calling for a plumber?" The man asked, "I have come upon a ship from Bria Island because of the lack of plumbers here. May I interest you in a free walk-in check of the place?" Jii-Chan stared at the man, and a smile spread across his face. He knew immediately, this was a pirate. He didn't live upon Gasparde's pirate ship for all those years and get away with nothing. However, this pirate seemed to just be a scout, sent to see what level of resistance Partia island possessed. This gave Jii-Chan a great plan. Stepping out of the pirate's way, he bowed with some level of respect.

"I thank you for your consideration. Please, check on our shower. It has been rather unruly lately." The pirate, trying to keep up his plumber act, nodded with a tilt of his hat, and walked into the house, "Down the hall, to your left, please."

"I must thank you," The pirate replied. Jii-Chan noticed he was scanning the place for valuables. He walked through the house, into the hallway, and the old man smirked to himself, rubbing his bulbous red nose, "Three… two… one…"

"What the F…!" The next few minutes were filled with expletives and swears only a bounty hunting sailor would know. Jii-Chan laughed aloud. There was only a slight scuffle, and the next moment, Shuraiya walked into the main room, dripping wet, wearing a towel, and dragging an unconscious pirate plumber along with him, "Why… the hell… didn't you SAY anything?"

"You did a much better job at taking care of the pirate than I could, young man," Jii-Chan replied, making Shuraiya take his frustration with the senior out of the already unconscious pirate by slamming the man's head into the wall. The pirate hunter growled at the smile that was plastered on his "roommate's" face and walked back down the hall to the shower room. Jii-Chan blinked at the man on the floor, eyes swirling, "It appears there's more around the town."

"Wow, I never could have guessed," Shuraiya hissed, hopping on one foot as he stuck his other foot down his trouser leg, his jacket and undershirt hanging off one of his arms, "You think I'm stupid? I knew the bastard was a pirate the moment he saw me."

"I wonder what he was looki…" Jii-Chan was struck on the head before he could finish that train of thought.

Shuraiya continued as he dragged his undershirt over his head, "So either way, I need to get rid of the rest of those pirates before they do anything to the townspeople. Jii-Chan, the Marines probably haven't caught on, so if you could try and get to their base inconspicuously, it would help me to have some back up." He looked at the old man, and suddenly, his eyes widened, "Wait… a minute…" The two stared at each other, and the pirate hunter dressed as quickly as he could, "Dammit, Adelle!"

"Careful! Don't act rashly, young man!" Jii-Chan shouted in return as the door slammed behind the bounty hunter; a picture of the three on the wall fell to the ground with a clatter, "Don't get yourself caught up in something you can't handle…"

---

"_Adelle! ADELLE!" Shuraiya screamed, reaching out his hand to the young girl. The tiny three year old fell backwards, her eyes filled with tears that resulted from shock; the shock of being shot in the shoulder. Shuraiya tried his hardest to take Adelle's hand as she dropped, but he missed by a mere centimeter, "ADELLE!"_

"_ONII-CHAN!" Adelle's already high pitched voice resounded through the entire battlefield; she was falling… falling… falling… She missed the floor, slipping on a soggy patch of dirt on the riverbank, and she plunged into the darkened depths._

_The young boy, Shuraiya, dropped to his knees, reaching out in a vain attempt to grab the hand that submerged itself in the waters. Tears streamed down his eyes. First his mother and father… and now… He heard the pirates who had assaulted them laughing behind him. The… the monsters were… laughing… "Adelle! Don't leave me! Come back, ADELLE!"_

---

It was a nightmare every night for Shuraiya back in those days. Every night, the same scene, the same nightmare would repeat, robbing him of precious sleep needed to destroy the very people who stole everything from him. On many nights, back when he was younger, the only way to sleep was to cry himself into slumber. As he matured, however, he learned that showing emotions only showed weakness. He stopped crying after his tenth year.

After being reunited with his sister, his nightmares stopped. Only on rare occasions the past month would he be plagued with dreams of that dark, pulsing river. It came to swallow his sister once again. For some reason, every time, no matter how big or strong he was, he was not strong enough to hold onto his sister. He cried out for Adelle, loud enough to awaken the others in his home. He wondered why now, of all times, that nightmare was being relived in his mind when he was wide awake.

"Dammit… Adelle, where the hell are you?" He whispered under his breath as he briskly walked through the town. He could tell, there were many pirates intermingling with the already small crowds, and the last thing he wanted to do was attract attention. However, his "brisk" walk was so fast his hair was already drying when he passed by a suspicious location. He stopped, and blinked at the red that was plastered on the wall of one of the houses. The bounty hunter's heart skipped a beat at the unconscious empathy for whoever was dealt that much damage, and he cursed to himself. His emotions were already returning, living with Adelle and Jii-Chan .

His eyes widened when he saw the underbrush below the red painting twitch, and his heart caught in his throat. This brush was small enough that an adult could be easily seen in it, but a child could hide well in there… or, more specifically, "Adelle!" Shuraiya's entire body felt a spasm of unfamiliar emotions sweep through as he rushed to the brush. He reached in, and could feel the soft cloth of a cap, coated in sticky blood. It was hard, but he was able to drag her prone body from the brambles. The girl was covered in scratches and blood from a blunt head wound. He felt joy, for finding his sister, and sorrow, for seeing her limp body in such a state. Then, there was anger. How dare these bastards touch his sister? How dare they shoot her, harm her, but worst of all, wrench the two of them apart?

"Adelle…" Shuraiya murmured, grabbing his sister and hugging her to his chest, "Please… forgive me… If only I got here in time…" The bounty hunter stared at the girl. She was still warm, and, upon checking, there was a pulse. She was… still alive, "Thank you, for living…"

"Moron…" Came the soft squeak. Shuraiya's tomboy sister opened her eyes, a smile on her face, "I can't leave you alone. You don't know what to do without me…

"Adelle…" Shuraiya had never cried after his tenth birthday, which came and went without a celebration. Emotions were useless, they only showed weakness. He thanked his lucky stars they were hidden from the normal populace's eyes in the alleyway, and clutched her close to him. He didn't want her to see his tears, "Thank you… thank you."

"Onii-Chan…" Adelle sighed under his grip, "That hurts, moron…" The brother then felt the small tomboy reach up and grab his jacket, dragging him closer, "Don't let go…" It only lasted a moment, but Adelle suddenly forgot about her mission, lost in the first true embrace her brother gave to her since her amnesia. Then, it all came back, "O… Onii-Chan!" She cried, tearing herself away from the hold Shuraiya had on her, "The pirates, the pirates who did this to me are…"

"It's okay, I know. You don't have to worry anymore. I'll take care of them," Adelle blinked at Shuraiya, who had already slid his hand across his eyes, in the attempt to keep his sister from realizing what he had done. She could still see his red, slightly swollen eyes, "Just stay here. I'm going to…"

"The captain's probably on the new ship in port now. Onii-Chan, you can't fight them alone," The bounty hunter blinked at his sister, and she smirked devilishly, "So that means you have to take me along too, alright?"

"No!" Adelle flinched a bit from the firm retort. Shuraiya stood up, his hands slipping from around her body. He glared at the ship in the distance; it looked so small from where he stood, "You have to stay here. If you were to get hurt…"

"Can you afford to leave me?" Adelle asked. Her brother looked at her, a question in his eyes. She took off her cap, letting her blood soaked hair fall around her. It was already dry, and needed a good washing after this ordeal, "You can't leave me here alone, the pirates are in the town, and who knows what'll happen if I tried to go home from here?" Shuraiya was at a loss, and he looked like he was pleading with his sister as she continued, her devilish tomboy smile was widening with each second, "You HAVE to take me with you so you can take care of me…"

"Someday," Shuraiya muttered, shoving his hand over his face in defeat. He continued speaking with a muffled voice, "You're going to be old enough to let me force you to go home." Removing his hand from his face, he leaned down and pointed at his sister, his face inches from her nose, "Until then, fine, just stay close to me and whatever you do, don't you DARE try and fight them."

"Promise!" Adelle replied, saluting her brother with her right hand. With her left, she hid her hand behind her back, crossing her index and middle finger in a secret acknowledgement to herself that she had no intention on keeping her oath. Words, after all, were cheap. Shuraiya's emotions got the better of him, and he took the promise with a sigh.

He looked up at the ship and grinned at his sister, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, "So, you ready to watch your Onii-Chan kick some pirate ass?"

"ALWAYS!" Adelle shouted, pumping her arms into the air. Finally, an actual chance to see her brother in action!

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

I do hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review if you liked it!


	2. Part 2

Second "Part". It's shorter than the first part, but the next is going to be a little longer. Hope you guys, you know, like it.

Please, READ ON!

---

Memoirs of a Bounty Hunter

Part 2

Easy. That was the only word for it. Two pirates, dressed as normal sailors, guarded the one ramp that lead to the Chameleon, the ship that the Camouflage Pirates sailed on. Shuraiya had already figured out their plans: sneak into the town, dressed as normal townspeople. Then, slowly, discard of important officials by assassination and replacement. After the town was under their control and they siphoned any riches from it, they would all leave and travel on to the next island. It was a perfect way to kill time before their Log Pose set anyway.

He suddenly realized his eyes were still poking out from over the barrels that hid both him and his sister. He dropped back down and looked at his sister, "You stay here," He said, emphasizing the statement by pointing at the ground, a scowl on his face. His sister looked away in disgust, her cheeks puffed up. Shuraiya took that as a "Whatever", and leapt over the barrels. With a smirk, he placed his hands on his hips, and raised his voice so the guards could hear his taunt, "Just as I thought, these people can only afford maggots like YOU to watch their precious ship!" It was all he needed, and he crouched for a second, dashing expertly into combat.

The pirates at their stations blinked at the charging man, and one of them gave a hoarse, intimidated cry, "I… it's Shuraiya, the bounty…!" He couldn't even finish his sentence; the bounty hunter was already upon them before they could draw their steel. He came down with a shout and slammed their heads together, and Adelle gave a silent "Hurray!" for her brother as he looted the bodies of anything useful in a fight. Obviously, he found a short sword on each. He hadn't dual wielded in a long while. It'd be good practice.

"Oi, Adelle, you going to hide there forever?" The man asked. His sister popped her head over the barrel, and he winced at the blood in her hair again. It gave him new desire to kill the bastards who did it to her. She nodded and hopped over the barrels, jogging to his side.

"Onii-Chan! How cool!" She shouted, dancing around her brother, raising her hands high above her head, "You're the best!"

"Quiet!" Shuraiya said quickly, making his sister cover her mouth with her hands. Too late, there were figures on the ship that were alerting other pirates to the two's presence. Meh, it was easier this way anyway. He rushed up the plank to the Chameleon, swords flying in a deadly dance that only a self trained fool would attempt to try to use. Adelle began hide her face; the battle was too gruesome for a young girl such as herself should see. Of course, when Shuraiya finished off the entire deck of the Chameleon, she told herself that it was okay to see the damage and allowed herself a peek. Shuraiya tapped his foot in a puddle of blood, swinging one of the short swords in an arc, back and forth, back and forth, "Tch," He muttered at the last living pirate on the deck. The weakling had, quite literally, wet himself in fear, "Is this it? I might have thought… Ahhh, alright, it's not like I care whose ass I kick, as long as you bastards get off of my island." He leaned over so he could be much more intimidating than he already was, his crazy smile boring deep into his opponent's mind, "Go collect your captain. Perhaps, we can discuss this like decent gentlemen, ne?"

The pirate was up like a shot, and Shuraiya flipped one of his short swords around so he could take his black hat off and wipe it of dust. As the enemy rushed off to where his captain was, the bounty hunter prepared himself by licking his thumb, and rubbing a bit of blood from his hat. Dammit, he'd need to grab some stain remover for when the day was over, this was his favorite hat! With a grumble, he reapplied his headgear, and turned to look at his sister, "You shouldn't be here, Adelle. You need to leave, now."

Adelle blinked innocent eyes at her brother, skipping across the blood and guts to get to him, "But you told me not to leave your side, Onii-Chan dear!" She proclaimed, making Shuraiya give off many expletives in his mind. Damnit, he really… REALLY… hated her right now…

---

Zaizen the Brute, Captain of the Camouflage Pirates, grumbled angrily as he drummed his long, coarse, yellowed fingernails on his throne-like chair. The men hadn't fixed the small leak that usually dripped water from the deck to his head. However, it wasn't water that dripped one bit at a time on his head, it was now blood. SOMETHING… was up…

"Ca… Captain Zaizan!" The captain winced as another blood droplet fell upon his head, and watched as one of his underlings rushed down to the captain's cabin. He dropped to the floor, bowing before his master, and explained what just happened from above, "S… Sir! It's… Shuraiya! The Pirate Executioner, Shuraiya, has attacked! We didn't stand a…"

"SILENCE!" Zaizen roared, making his underling quiver with fear. The underling would have soiled himself again if he could. The pirate captain snapped his fingers, and rose. From the shadows, a hulking man with brass knuckles applied to his hands, strode to meet with the captain, who was sporting a fatigue, making him seem a lot like a guerrilla. Zaizen acknowledged the man and turned to his underling, "Right, Kolin. It appears that it is up to us. Finish up here, I'll meet you up on deck."

Kolin nodded at the guerrilla as he walked from the room, and the man with the knuckles took a few steps forward. The pirate lackey looked up at Kolin, and his eyes widened as the brass was brought down on his head. The Camouflage Pirates' First Mate gave the failed lackey a swift and painless death, cracking his skull in two. The former underling crumpled to the floor in a heap, and Kolin cracked his real knuckles, following his captain to meet with the pirate hunter that was after them.

---

Jii-Chan nearly slammed into the Marine secretary's desk, "I need to get in touch with Captain Marlain! It's an emergency!"

The secretary blew her bubble gum, blinking at the old man as she looked up from her files. Her eyes were half banked as she looked at Partia's census, and the bubble popped, "Ahhh, Biera-San…" She murmured, finally finding the man's name on the paper, "Good day. May I help you?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Jii-Chan shouted. He actually had to remember that his name WAS Biera. After all, the entire town had taken to calling him at least "Jii-San". Now, this secretary was pissing him off, "It's pirates! Pirates down at the docks!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…" The secretary said, attempting to keep the man's blood pressure down, "I'll try and get some lieutenants down there, but we can't just send an army out for any old 'emergency', that would be…"

"Just get me to Captain Marlain!"

"Biera-San!" The secretary shouted, slamming her hands on the desk, "Please, contain yourself! You three!" She pointed at three privates who were trying to keep out of the conversation, "Please, lead Biera-San out of here. I am busy at the moment and cannot entertain him…" Jii-Chan growled a bit as the secretary went back to her work and the Marines attempted to lead their guest out. Just then, one of the young men stopped to look at the secretary.

"Waitaminute…" He muttered, releasing Jii-Chan's arm to take a better look at the woman, "Something's… different about you today, Jenny…"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked coolly, although beads of sweat accumulated on her brow.

"You usually have D-Cups," The man said, getting perverted thoughts as he reminded himself of this fact, "And today you hardly have a chest! And wait, your figure doesn't have any fine, delicate curves. Something is DEFINITELY… different about you…"

"I have no idea what you're…" "Jenny" was interrupted as the private snatched rather rudely at her hair and yanked off a wig!

"Just as I thought! You're not Jenny at all!" He pointed at the cross dressing man, who seemed obviously embarrassed. Whether it was because he was discovered as one of the Camouflage Pirates or that he was discovered as a drag queen, Jii-Chan would never know, "Hey! Brian, Damian, get Captain Marlain now!" He smirked at the sweating pirate before him as he dragged out the handcuffs. He nodded at the smiling Jii-Chan, and finished his speech as his buddies cheered, "We've got a bunch of rats we need to flush out of our fair city!"

---

"The hell are you doing?" Shuraiya asked as Adelle wandered around the deck. She appeared to be searching for something. Well, Shuraiya was as well, only he was looking for enough unstained cloth to wipe the blood off of his "borrowed" short swords. His sister had no right looking for something on a PIRATE SHIP.

"Nothing," Adelle said sweetly, deciding that right now, honey was better than vinegar, especially when it came to her brother. Finally, she found something that caught her eye, and she yanked it up from the corpse of a fallen pirate. Smiling, she held a pistol up for her brother to see, "I can shoot a person in the heart from ten paces away!" She proudly proclaimed, remembering that time she had shot Luffy, although… it hadn't worked the way she expected…

"PUT IT DOWN!" Shuraiya roared loudly enough that everyone on the ship would obviously have heard it, and Adelle stared at her brother like a deer stared at blaring headlights, "Not you… not you too. Put it down, NOW…" Adelle, under normal circumstances, would have thought up a nice comeback that would keep him wrapped around her little finger, but his sharp demand nearly made her drop the gun in the first place. She knelt down and placed the weapon on the floor, and as she stood up, she stared at the blood that littered the ground. It was much less scary than the look of bitter disappointment the bounty hunter gave her.

"What the hell is this?" The two suddenly looked up, and blinked at the bulky first mate of the Camouflage Pirates. As he walked up onto the deck, Shuraiya prepared for battle and everyone watched as the captain, Zaizan, walked onto the deck behind Kolin, his hands placed smartly behind his back, "I would never have thought that a man… no, a simple BOUNTY HUNTER could give my crew this much trouble."

"You haven't met many, hiding your existence from most of them like this…" Shuraiya spat. Veins appeared on the temple of the captain, and he pointed straight at the bounty hunter.

"Kolin… GET HIM!" It was a blur for Adelle as the two dashed into battle.

TO BE CONTINUED…

---

Review, PLEASE! I know many of you don't know much about Shuraiya, but I'm sure you guys would rather read a well written story rather than one about your favorite character/pairing, right...? ... Right...?


	3. Part 3

Well, I suppose I'll get around to putting this up. It's been ready to put up ever since I put the first chapter up. I just never got around to putting up. Lols Christy's awesome except she's not.

Thanks for waiting if you guys actually did. Those who got this far, thanks for reading, and make your own stories about Shuraiya!

And now...

READ ON!

Memoirs of a Bounty Hunter  
Part 3

The two's weapons were so different that neither of them could block the other's attacks. First a strike from Shuraiya down towards his opponent's head, but Kolin twisted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike. The pirate brought his knuckles up towards the other's side, and yet the bounty hunter was able to dodge the attack by sucking in his stomach. Adelle's brother smiled. In an attempt to hit Shuraiya, the first mate had put everything he had into his attack. He was now wide open. Shuraiya thought that his bloodthirsty adrenaline had left him, but now he could feel it return as he brought the short swords down…

Adelle covered her eyes when she heard the angry roar from Kolin. He had pulled back enough to keep his head intact, but not enough to keep half of his forearm. Blood flowed freely from the dropped limb, and Shuraiya smirked, raising his swords above his head, "Time to finish this!"

"Onii-Chan!" Shuraiya heard his sister's shout, "Look out!" He looked; Kolin's other hand was coming up, intent on connecting with the bounty hunter's jaw; Adelle screamed…

There was a rather gut wrenching sound, although it wasn't one that was expected by the young tomboy. The sound of brass on steel rang through the air, and Kolin's eyes widened, "H… How…?" The bounty hunter merely smirked; he had whipped his sword down and blocked the pirate's weapon with one of his swords, "I… couldn't even see it."

"Wanna know how I did it?" Shuraiya asked, sounding as if he was prepared to indulge such information. Before he continued, however, Adelle's stomach twisted in knots from the "SHUNK" that met her ears. Her brother had stuck the second blade through Kolin's chest, "Oh well, I guess you weren't that interested…"

Adelle shivered from head to toe as Kolin's limp body dropped to the ground. It had been only a month since she was last on Gasparde's ship, but already she was remembering how horrific it was. Seeing blood was one thing, having the knowledge that her brother was the one killing made her stomach flip. Was he no better than that fearsome pirate that could turn into candy at the drop of a hat?

Adelle was broken from her thoughts when she heard a gun fire. She gave a squeal as a bullet broke the boards next to her foot, making her jump. Shuraiya's eyes were like slits, and his sister stared at the weapon in the Camouflage Pirates' captain's hand. Was that…

"A bayonet…?" The bounty hunter hissed as Zaizen cocked open the rifle and reloaded it. It was true. Upon the tip of the gun was a rather nasty looking spear. He must have mastered this particular weapon, so he could fight both at long range and short. Shuraiya wasn't put off for even a moment, "It doesn't matter what you use. If you're going to intimidate someone with that thing, it better damn well be ME rather than her!" Zaizen realized that SOMEONE here was livid, and aimed at the bounty hunter. Adelle couldn't watch, she covered her eyes yet again as her much loved brother rushed headlong into battle, not even considering the consequences.

"You fool, say goodnight…" Zaizen whispered, more to himself than to his opponent. With that, he fired, straight at Shuraiya's head. His eyes then widened when he noticed that the bounty hunter moved his head a fraction of an inch. It slipped right past his face; a thin line of red ran across his cheek. The bounty hunter drew his swords together, ready to skewer the captain through.

They didn't make it that far, as Zaizen had brought his bayonet up so the spear caught the two swords. The captain's strength stopped the both of them as if they were toys. Shuraiya simply smiled, "So… you're not just for looks then, aren't you?"

"You'd think otherwise, with the Devil Fruits flying about the Grand Line like they were everyday snacks?" Zaizen asked innocently, "The question is, are YOU able to live up to the name your prey call you, Pirate Executioner!?" He twisted himself to the side, drawing Shuraiya's blades away from his precious stomach. With the momentum, he slammed the butt of his rifle into the bounty hunter's side. The force was immense, and Shuraiya felt something, like one or two ribs, crack under the pressure. A small sliver of red slid down his chin.

As Shuraiya reeled from the blow, his opponent took the opportunity to stick him in the gut with the bayonet. His plan would have succeeded, but a bullet whizzed past his ear, interrupting his attack. Both Shuraiya and Zaizen looked up at the bounty hunter's assailant, and Adelle Bascud continued to point a gun at the pirate captain.

"I missed on purpose," The girl said in her flamboyantly tomboyish fashion. Her smile held no trace of bluff, "Wanna die? Be my guest. Drop your weapon! NOW!" Zaizen continued to stare at Adelle, unable to register the fact in his brain that this little girl was telling HIM what to do. He was holding his weapon for far too long, and Shuraiya decided to remedy that situation. He dropped one of his swords and physically wrenched the gun from the captain's hands. Chucking it a few feet from the two, the bounty hunter rose up, still waving his second short sword in his hand.

"Now that that's over," Shuraiya murmured, smiling widely. Adelle realized that her brother's smile was more than just a victorious smirk. It was the psychopathic, wild grin of a… a pirate? No… it was simply a man filled with bloodlust. Shuraiya prepared to run the captain through, his eyes shining brightly, "I think it's about time you…"

"Did I SAY you could keep yours?" The bounty hunter stopped as Adelle changed course. She stared at her brother, and their eyes met. His wild eyes spoke a hidden language, they yelled at his sister, roaring "Why did you stop me?" to the little girl.

Adelle's face was screwed up with concentration, so only her eyes could reply, "Because I don't want you to continue being a killer any more than you want me to become a bounty hunter…" The silent conversation was ended that moment, and Zaizen watched Shuraiya drop his short sword; it clattered softly on the blood soaked deck. The captain looked from the bounty hunter to his sister, and his attention riveted to the bayonet on the floor.

He would have reached out for it in a flash, but the next voice that came made him stop dead in his tracks, "Hmmm, just what I expected… from someone they call 'Pirate Executioner'…"

Marine Captain Marlain stood upon the deck of the Chameleon, his hand resting lazily on his saber. Around him, marines of every shape and size hoisted their guns, pointing them all at Zaizen, Captain of the disbanded Camouflage Pirates. Jii-Chan, the one who had brought them to the ship, stood at the captain's side, smiling brightly. Shuraiya, realizing now that he was "off duty" with the arrival of the Marines, gave a cocky grin and took a step backwards, waving his hand nonchalantly, "Marlain-San…" He muttered, "Be EXTRA careful with this one," He caught the bayonet with his foot and tossed it expertly into the air. He then offered the rifle to the captain butt first, "We have a time traveler here…"

"You little…" Zaizen growled as the Marines cuffed him, "You wouldn't know how to use it if you TRIED, greenhorn!"

"Oh really?" Shuraiya muttered, whipping the gun around and cocking it expertly. He pointed it right at the captain's forehead, a grin plastered on his face. Cat and Mouse was so much fun to play after a hard day's work, "Want to bet your life on it?"

"Onii-Chan!" The bounty hunter gave a cry and practically dropped the weapon when Adelle gave her brother a sharp kick to his shin, "What about our agreement?"

"What agreement?" Jii-Chan asked, approaching the two as the captain was dragged off to be given an (at best) unfair trial and later impalement. Shuraiya and Adelle looked at the old man, and back to each other, chuckling a bit at their silent conversation that, in reality, spoke volumes.

"Nothing, nothing," Adelle's brother replied, "Hey, Jii-San, could you head on home? I need to pick up this guy's bounty. Afterwards…" He looked down at Adelle, and hesitantly gave her a hug with his arm, "Do you think you may want to wash your hair off in the lake and grab some ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Adelle cried, clapping her hands together. All the gore, blood, and traumatizing thoughts disappeared like a snowball in Hell, "and a swim in the lake! Can I wear my clothes? I don't have to go home and get dressed into my swimsuit?" She asked hopefully, as she hated that dreaded one piece that showed off, very plainly, that she WAS indeed female.

Jii-Chan laughed heartily at the girl's bright eyes, and he looked at his granddaughter's brother. Adelle could already tell that his smile wasn't homicidal; it wasn't sadistic; hell, it wasn't even cynical. It… was joyous. He nodded and squeezed her close to him, "Of course you can swim in those cloths, and don't forget under the waterfall! I will never understand your fascination with running water."

"Then you aren't a very good brother, Onii-Chan!" Adelle cried, squirming from her brother's hold and rushing a few feet from his location. She then whirled around and dragged her eyelid down with her finger, "Now hurry up! You're always so slow!"

"Now I'm wondering if you DESERVE the special treatment I'm giving you…" Shuraiya muttered, following close behind her. He gave a rough, but playful, shove on her back to send her on her way. Jii-Chan blinked at the siblings, and he relaxed. The two were never going to be perfect… but as long as they had each other… it appeared they were going to be okay…

---

"Onii-Chan…" Adelle murmured quietly as they walked down the street. She was wet all over, but Shuraiya figured that it was warm enough that they'd get home before she got a cold. She licked her ice cream as the bounty hunter chuckled to himself. Like Adelle would EVER get sick! "Why don't you want me to help you? I've hung around pirates before and know how they work, you know… I can fight them and help you!"

"As much as I dislike help, I wouldn't put it past you to be able to help me," Shuraiya replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sunset, "But… I don't want you to fight them. Not like I do. It's not… as glorious as some people think it is… I… I don't even want to continue it. I've… killed so many as it is…"

"You did hurt people, I know…" Adelle said quietly, licking her ice cream as the siblings walked side by side, "But Onii-Chan, you shouldn't think that way," Shuraiya looked down at his sister, and she smiled at him, "You know, you're not a bounty hunter anymore. You're our island's protector!" Shuraiya blinked at Adelle, and she looked back at her ice cream cone, "I… I really just want to… protect the island too…"

"Adelle…" The girl looked up at her brother, who was staring at her with a surprised look on his face, "You… think of me that way?"

"Everyone does!" Adelle said, "Jii-Chan and I were at the market one day and they said that they were glad you were living here. They said they were glad you were here because they knew you'd protect them." She giggled, "Just a bit better than Captain Marlain."

Shuraiya and Adelle chuckled a bit at that, but once the laughter ended, the bounty hunter looked away. After a moment, he sighed, "You… it's rather amazing." Adelle blinked at her brother, and he tipped his hat down so it covered his eyes, but his sister could see his lips curl into a smile, "I never realized you… were so intelligent."

"Hey! I'm smarter than I look, you know!" The girl shouted, flailing a bit. Shuraiya laughed aloud and his sister drowned her brother's mean words by voraciously assaulting the ice cream. It tasted a little better as she thought about different ways she would make his life a living hell tomorrow morning… All she had to do was find a lizard before Jii-Chan would force her into bed for the night…

---

The nightmares remained. They would never go away completely, that Shuraiya figured, but it wasn't as bad from then on. He felt, for the first time, truly at peace. As the three lived together, Shuraiya watched his sister grow up. He wished he could be protective of her, like a normal big brother, but the boys were all scared of her anyway, so there was no point. Adelle… was definitely special. She… was so much like a boy, but even as she grew, she refused to hide her emotions, even after their Jii-Chan died, she didn't hide her tears, and although Shuraiya hated the bastard, he couldn't help but mourn a bit on the inside. Just for him.

The nightmares became more frequent when Adelle joined the Marines. He was afraid and worried that his sister, the perfect sniper, would be shot down herself… He feared that on one day of their bounty hunting, that she wouldn't come back with him. Yet every day, she would return side by side with her brother, a bayonet (her favorite weapon, just for laughs) slung across her shoulder. Later, she returned home, side by side with her brother, to her husband and still later on, her son and daughter. It was then that Shuraiya's nightmares… stopped.

As Shuraiya's little niece tugged on his new beard and his young nephew decided he just HAD to have a moustache like the bounty hunter's, Shuraiya lost his nightmares. He then realized that those nightmares were a figment of his doubt. Doubt that he would be able to protect the ones he loved. Now, there was no room for doubt. He, Shuraiya, once called "Pirate Executioner", was now "Defender of Partia" for a reason. He denied himself doubt because he knew he would return each day after his pirate slayings. He knew because he had to.

Shuraiya Bascud died, the last true Bascud in the Grand Line, naturally at the ripe age of 97. His entire family, right down to his six year old great-niece, mourned the loss of the greatest bounty hunter, and the greatest defender of Partia Island, the world would ever know.

When he died, he had a smile on his face. A smile of true bliss…

**The End!**

**---**

Yup, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line and tell me what you thought of it, please.**  
**


End file.
